What Really Happened At The KCA's
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: This is what should have happened at the KCA's NILEY of course. LEGAL!


**Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing another fanfic. This came to me in the middle of the night . . . I love it when that happens. This is set at the KCA's right after Miley got voted favorite female singer. Miley cried because she really thought she was going to win right? Well what happens when she runs into Nick backstage and they have to talk. Will their friendship be mended? Will they skip to something so much more? Or is it just too late?  
Oh yeah; if you report me . . . and I'll cry. Plus, there's no reason to because no last names are used. Miley happens to know some people named Nick, Kevin, Joe, Selena, Taylor and Mandy. Deal with it.**

Miley was being ushered offstage at the Kid's Choice Awards. She couldn't believe she actually just cried in front of millions of people. She knew that in about five minutes, the youtube videos would go up, and people would already be criticizing her; saying that her tears were fake. But they weren't, she really couldn't believe she won. She was up against Beyonce, Rihanna and Alycia Keys,some of the biggest names in the business, how could she possibly have won? Maybe she should have demanded a re-count.

She got to her dressing room and sat in the makeup chair, facing the mirror. She looked at her appearance, and couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and she had basically cried off all of her makeup. Where was Mandy when she needed her? She always had everything Miley needed to fix her makeup quickly.

She took out her phone so she could text her best friend, but stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said and she went back to texting. She waited for whoever was there to say something, but when they didn't, she looked up and said, "Do you need somethi-?" But she froze when she saw who was standing there. Nick, the boy who broke her heart, was standing there. His curly, brown hair was perfectly styled, it wasn't the messy hair style she remembered and loved.

"Hey Miles."

"What do you want?" She asked, hostility evident in her voice.

"To talk to you; we're friends right?"

"Oh right, friends. I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a camera crew following you. That's only time we're _really_ friends, isn't it? When your career can get something out of it?"

"You know that's not true."

"Of course it isn't. Because all of my friends ditch me as soon as something I do could possibly ruin their squeaky clean image. And _then_, they go out and find the two most perfect disney girls in the world to replace me. Oh and someone who I considered to be my older brother _always_ goes out wearing a shirt saying 'Team Demi and Selena'. It really is a wonder why it is I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Oh whatever Miley. You know what? I'm sick and tired of you putting all of the blame on me. Just because you have this idea in your head that we're gonna get back together or something . . . " **(A/N: I decided that this time Nick was going to fight back, kinda be jerk. Would he really do this? I don't know. But it's fanfic and I say that he is!)**

"You think I want to get back together with you?! After everything you've put me through, you actually think I want you back? No thanks!" So that wasn't exactly the truth. She did want him back, with everything she had. But there was no way she was going to admit that to hm. "Personally, I like my hair without the highlights. But you know what? Tell Selena that when you ask her to get them that I know a great place." She said sarcastically.

"I would never ask Selena to do that, she's _perfect _the way she is." Hearing this hurt Miley more than he could know. She already knew that Selena was better than her in every way, but to hear it coming from him hurt like hell. She didn't want him to know that his comment had such an affect on her, but she get rid of the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You're right Nick. Selena is perfect, and I'm a trainwreck. She's great for your image and I would have destroyed it. I've already done enough damage as it is. You should probably go; you wouldn't want anyone to see you coming out of here. Imagine what the press would think." With that, she turned around and tried to wipe her tears without him noticing.

Nick did see her wipe her tears though; and it killed him. But as much as it hurt him, it angered him even more. What right did she have to cry and be weak when he was trying to be mad at her? He wanted to yell at her, he wanted her to yell back. This is how it was when they were dating, they would push each other until one of them finally broke down and apologized, usually him. That girl was just so damn stubborn. But this time, he wasn't going to be the one who broke.

"Yeah you're right, Selena is perfect for image. But you could have been too if you hadn't acted so stupid. I mean honestly Miley, those pictures that got out, what were you thinking? And even after everything that happened you continue to act out. Dating a twenty year old? Really? Can't you realize that he's just using you?"

"First of all, those pictures. Don't you remember who those were taken _for_? You dumbass. You're the one who asked me to take them. And you don't even know Justin, okay? He was there when I really needed him, he picked up the pieces for me. The pieces that you left me in Nick. You broke me, and then you made me lose two of my best friends; I missed you and Kevin every single day until I finally realized you didn't feel the same way. And oh yeah, for your information Justin and I broke up weeks ago. But unlike you, he actually decided he cared enough about me to stay my friend."

"Oh whatever Miley. You know a phone works both ways, you could have called us any time you wanted to. And what about Joe? Are you telling me you didn't miss him too? I'm sure he'd _love_ to hear that."

"Please Nick, if I would have called either of you, both of you would have hung up on me in a second. And no, I don't miss Joe, because he's the only one who's actually acted like a friend to me. Did you know he was the only one of you who called me on my brithday? Or that he was the only one of you who _defended_ me to the press? He was the only one out of all three of you that acted like a real friend. He was the _only_ one who cared."

As much as Nick didn't want to admit it, that statement broke his heart. He would always care about her, and he thought she knew that. No matter how bad things got between them he wanted her to know that no matter how far apart they grew, she would always be the love of his life. But there was no way he could admit that now without admitting that he was still in love with her. "He is _not_ the only who cared Miley. I will always care about you, you will always be one of my best friends."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Then why haven't you acted like one Nick?! You broke me! You took my heart, ripped it apart, and let Selena stomp on it with her pointy little heels. You and I can't be friends, we're all or nothing."

"That's not true. We used to be friends; we used to spend almost every waking moment together. Why can't we go back to that?"

"Because that was before everything happened. That was before we fell in love, or at least I fell in love, it was before you broke my heart."

"I can't believe that you're implying I didn't love you! And you're the one who asked for a break, remember?!"

"Yeah and that's all I wanted, was a break. But no, after we broke up you completely forgot about me. If I had known then that we would end up like this, I would've never asked for a break. If I had realized that I would be losing not only you, but Kevin too, then I would've stayed in your arms forever. I never thought asking for a break would mean losing not only the love of my life, but my older brother, and my second family."

"I didn't forget about you Miley, that was the problem. I couldn't forget about you. All I ever thought about, all I ever talked about was you. I was trying so hard to move on. I thought if we didn't talk, if I didn't hve to be around you all the time, then it would be easier. But it wasn't."

"Yeah I'm sure it was really hard. So hard that you had to fall into Selena's arms not even six months after we broke up. So hard that you fell in love with her and replaced me with her and Demi."

"She could never replace you."

"Looks like she has."

"But she hasn't! Don't you get it? Selena will never be you Miley!"

"I know, she'll always be prettier, more talented, nicer, funnier. She's everything I'm not." Miley couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her eyes anymore; she had to let them flow. She turned away from Nick, not wanting him to see her so weak. "You should go." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Miley I-"

"Nick, please leave."

He knew he should stay, at least make sure she was alright. But he couldn't; because this what Nick did. He ran away as soon as he realized that he was feeling too much for Miley. He grabbed the handle to door, took a uick glance back at her, whispered, "I'm sorry." and left.

He turned the corner and saw Taylor, one of Miley's best friends, and Selena talking. **(A/N: I know Selena wasn't actually there, but just go with it.)** "Hey sweetie." Selena said when she saw Nick.

"Hey. How are you Taylor?"

"Just great Nick." She said awkwardly. Things hadn't been the same between them since she and Joe broke up.

"Where have you been?" Selena asked.

"I was talking to Miley."

"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled. When Nick gave them a strange look, Taylor continued, "And how much damage did you leave this time?" She said and angrily left.

"What's her problem?" Nick wondered out loud.

"What's _your_ problem Nick? How can you actually be talking to her again? _I'm_ your girlfriend, not her."

"She's my friend Selena."

"Oh please, you two could never be friends, she loves you too much. She just can't move on." Then she saw that look in his eyes. The one he got anytime he saw a story about Miley and Justin, or when he heard "7 Things" on the radio. It was a look of pure love and hurt. And she realized that this time, it was her causing that look. That's when she finally figured it out, Nick would never love her the way she loved him. "Nick . . . "

"What Sel?"

"I think it's time we face the facts. You and I don't work together. I'm not Miley, and I never will be. You guys are meant to be together, and I was wrong to get in the way of that."

"No we're not, I lo-"

"No Nick, you don't. Now go get her, before it's too late." And she turned and left.

Nick stood there for a second, debating. But a second was all he needed, he knew what he had to do. He ran to Miley's dressing room and banged on the door. "What do you want?" Taylor asked as she opened the door.

"I need to talk to her."

"I think you've said enough."

"Please Taylor."

She could tell that he was desperate so she shut the door and walked out. Facing him, she said, "Fine. I'll let you in. But I swear Nick, if you _ever_ hurt her again, it will be the last thing you do."

"I won't hurt her Taylor, I promise."

"Good." She said with a smile and walked away.

"What?" Miley said as she saw Nick walk into her dressing room. "You didn't hurt me enough before? You had to come back and break me a little more?"

"Miley, I came to apologize."

"Well you have pretty long list of things to apologize for."

"I know, and I can't express to you exactly how sorry I am. I hurt you so bad, and for that I'll never forgive myself."

"Nick it's okay. I forgave you a long tme ago. I just, I can't forget you know? I'll never be able to look at you the same way again."

That was the last thing Nick wanted to hear. He knew that he hurt her, but he was always supposed to be her night in shining armor, her Prince Charming. They sat there in silence for a while, and Nick knew he wasn't finished. There was still so much more he had to say to her. "Miles . . . do you ever think that maybe we could go back to how we were?"

"Nick, I told you before, we're an all or nothing type of couple. It's black and white, with us there's no grey area."

"Well what if I told you I wanted to have it all with you?" He asked sheepishly

"I'm sorry what?"

"Miley. I know I've hurt you over the past year, and I'm so sorry. You're everything I've ever wanted and I let you go like the idiot that I am. If I could take back any moment in my life, it would have been the night we broke up. If I could go back, I would go to the moment when you told me you wanted a break and I would have told you that there was no way I was ever going to let you go. I never should have let you walk away that night; it's something I regret every single day."

"What about Selena?"

"Selena was a rebound. And you were right, I actaully thought she could replace you. And that was so stupid of me. No one could ever replace the love of my life."

"The what of your what?" Miley asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The love of my life. That's exactly what you are. I know we're young, but I also know that no matter how old we get I'm never going to love someone as much as I love you, not even close. You're it for me Miles. You're the only person I can see myself with in the future, you're the person who I see walking towards me on my wedding day."

"Then why did you do this to me?" She whispered.

"I honestly don't know; but I _am_ sorry. And I know this is completely selfish of me, but I want you back. Hell, I _need_ you back. I promise that this time will be different, I can change. I can be the same person I was when we were 14."

"I don't want you to change Nick. I want you for everything you are. There's no way we can go back to being the people who we were then. All we can do now is learn from our mistakes and hope we don't make them again."

"Well I'll never make the mistake of letting you go again Miley. I love you, and I always will."

"We can't do this."

"Yes we can. Do you love me?"

"Nick, it's not that simple."

"That's not an answer Miley. Tell me right now that you don't love me and I'll leave. But, if you love me, which I know that you do, then let's just do it. Let's just be us again."

"I, of course I still love you."

"That's all I needed to hear." And Nick grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. They kissed until they had no breath left in them. When they finally pulled away, Nick looked at Miley and gave her one of his rare toothy smiles.

"Are we crazy for doing this?" Miley asked.

"No, because you're right. We're not the same people. Now we know what it's like to not have each other, and we both know that neither of us can handle it."

"You're right." She said with a smile.

**FINISHED!!!! Wow, that took FOREVER! But I did like writing it. So . . . . anyone else excited for the premiere of JONAS coming up? I know I am. And . . . I'm excited for the new Hannah Montana episode coming up, Oliver and Lilly?!?! I've been waiting for this forvever.**

**So . . . again if anyone has any good stories for me to write then let me know.  
And write me some AWESOME Niley and Shess stories, those couples are my lifeeee 3**

**xoxo,**

**CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


End file.
